


Is This What Serendipity Feels Like?

by lilili123bella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ficlet, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilili123bella/pseuds/lilili123bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in a snuggly mood and Sherlock doesn't mind complying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Serendipity Feels Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to get my imagination flowing. I hope you enjoy it :)

John woke feeling light and airy, like he didn't have a care in the world. He walked with an extra bounce in his step as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Sherlock sat at the kitchen table with his microscope, John watched his long and slender fingers as they adjusted a nob. His hands are thin, but they are also strong and careful. John smiled to himself as he admired the view. John remembered how they watched crap telly together last night. How they made fun of the severe overacting. How they ended up snuggling and eventually making out on the couch. 

John quietly walked behind Sherlock and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. He nuzzled his face into Sherlock's hair and breathed in his warmth. 

"You're in a particularly good mood today." Said Sherlock.  
John rested his chin on Sherlock's shoulder.  
"Nice deduction, yeah." John giggled.

Sherlock's hands dropped from the microscope and he turned around to hug John back. 

"You seem to be in a particularly good mood too." John breathed. 

"And why would you say that, Doctor?" Asked Sherlock.

"Oh, no reason." John smiled as he stroked Sherlock's back with one hand and brushed a curl away from Sherlock's face with the other. 

They gazed at eachother for a while until their lips finally met. The kiss was soft. Gentle. Passionate.  
John's hand went to the back of Sherlock's head, threading his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls. Electricity surging through them as their lips brushed against eachother. 

They finally pulled apart when they ran out of breath, gasping for air as they pressed their foreheads together.  
John opened his eyes to see a smile spread across Sherlock's face. 

Sherlock opened his eyes. "John, that was-"

"-bloody fantastic?" John smiled.  
They both laughed as they embraced once again.


End file.
